Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: Global Training
Global Training is the 6th episode of the Dragon Ball SS Retelling of the Vegeta Saga Summary Piccolo pours on his training; even becoming capable of levitating pyramids using telekinesis. Not knowing his own strength, however, he loses control and accidentally causes great cracks to form in the surrounding continent, not to mention smashing the pyramids. Elsewhere, Gohan is in the middle of his own training, chasing the Paozusaurus in order to get another meal when he is swallowed by the resulting fissure. Panicked for his life, he barely escapes with his own skin as Piccolo who was searching for him see's he is alright. Not to far away Raditz was doing his own training thinking about everything he learned from Earth and recapping everything. Raditz then says that its enough training for the day he then sees a poster on the ground about a nearby Carnival celebrating Goku's defeat of King Piccolo by King Furry. Shocked at this seeing it was Kakarot at a young age even he then picks up the poster and decides he needs to go to find out more about this however he also knows that people may start asking question's if people see him in his Saiyan Armor which could start a fight and it would mean Raditz would kill the people there breaking his word. he know he would then have to blind in suddnley then a man tried to mug him with a knive. Raditz instead looks at this with a smirk now knowing for sure that he's found his new look. Meanwhile, Launch has found Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu training near a waterfall where they now live, and with her famous tact tries to win Tien's heart with food. She tries to convince Tien to help her to rob banks as the money earned from it would buy them happiness. Needless to say, she fails and Tien returns to his training determined to surpass Goku. Krillin and Bulma show up having found them with the newly fixed Scouter, and when Tien hears the news, he also decides to accept Kami's training. Bulma then also tells him about Gine. Shocked that a Saiyan is helping them a woman Saiyan at that, Tien would want to meet her. Annoyed at feeling as if she was dumped Launch then starts to chaise Tien and Chiaotzu down to the Lookout. Back with Raditz the Saiyan has beaten up the man and tossed him in some buses to blind in while keeping his Saiyan Armor in the man's suitcase he also stole. he then enters the City he was close too. On Snake Way, Goku runs into a road sweeper who informs him that he is only a quarter of the way along his journey across Snake Way. Upon the offer, Goku hitches a ride on top of the road sweeper. Exhausted, Still asleep on the cleaning truck, Goku falls into the very heart of Hell, where he awakens on impact. He finds a well-tended tree growing there and tries to snack on its fruit, unaware that it is the exclusive property of King Yemma. He is knocked out before he can touch any. Major Events * Goku falls off Snake Way * Raditz finds out Goku defeated King Piccolo and wants to know more by "Blinding In " stealing a mugger's outfit with some shades. Appearances * Gohan * Raditz * Goku * Master Roshi * Turtle * Bulma * Krillin * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Launch * Piccolo Changes to the Timeline * Raditz finds out about King Piccolo's defeat at Goku's hand's when he was a Kid he then goes to the Carnival were there is a Celebration of it to investigate * Launch thinks Tien dumped her for this Gine woman and starts chasing him and Chiaotzu down to the Lookout. Trivia * if you are a fan of MasikoX's "what if Raditz turned good ?" you know were this is going